Another pointless one shot by me! kogan slash
by sylarbadass
Summary: What happen the morning after you have fun on a table?


**I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY MUPIL CHAPTER STORIES BUT NA. I WANTED TO WRITE ANOTHER POINTLESS LITTLE ONE SHOT AGAIN. THERE IS NO PLOT TO THIS EITHER. ENJOY. SHOULDNT BE ANY MISTAKES BUT YOU ALL KNOW ME. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERUFL EASTER.**

The apartment was quite, no noise coming from any of the rooms, which was odd. James and Carlos lay still in their beds sound asleep. Katie was out to the world and Mama Knight set there in the dark of the living room waiting for her son and Logan to come back home. They thought they had sunk out without anyone knowing but Mama Knight new better. She had gotten up a few hours ago to check on the boys and come to find out two of them were missing. It was almost passed 2 am in the morning when the front door opened up. Mama Knight awoke to the sounds of two young men moaning.

"Ugh, Kendall…" Mama Knight sat up as she seen her son push the door closed and push Logan up against it. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips and entangled his fingers into Kendall hair as Kendall kissed down his neck.

"Aww, fuck Logie, I want you now." She heard her son say as he turn Logan around kissed him with such force they both almost tripped. Kendall and Logan broke apart and started laughing.

"Shhhh, someone might here us." Logan said. He walked up to Kendall, backed him up to the table, and pushed him so he was lying on his back.

"So hot…" Kendall said before Logan jumped on him and attached his lips. Mama Knight was shocked at what she was seeing. She started to move when she saw Logan drip his hand down Kendall pants. Kendall let out a moan and smiled. "Fuck baby…." Mama Knight stood up and cleared her throat. Both boys jumped and looked to see her stand there in the moon light. Kendall shot up, causing his head to hit Logan's.

"Owww." Logan said as he fell off Kendall and landed on the floor. Kendall looked down, slid off the table, and just shot looked between his mother and his lover.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Kendall said. Logan slowly got up and looked dead at Kendall. Kendall looked across at Logan and could see what he said had hurt him. Kendall knew damn well, what it looked like. He and Logan had sunk out of the house to go down to the park. There was a meteor shower tonight. Logan wanted to go and Kendall wanted to be with him. He wanted to make his move on Logan and he did, it was wonderful. He and Logan made out under the meteor shower and finally let all the feeling they had for one another come out. Now Kendall thinks that he ruined everything by saying that. Mama Knight could see in Kendall eyes that he was scared and upset. She looked to Logan and could almost make out a few tears that wanted to fall. Kendall knew he needed to fix this and fix it fast. He grabbed Logan hand, pulled him closer to him, and crashed his lips onto his. Logan melted into Kendall kiss and threw his arms around his neck to pull him even closer to him. They pulled away and Kendall smiled at him and turned to his mom. "Mom, it is exactly what you think it is and I am not going to stop. I have had feeling for Logan to damn long to just push them and him away. I don't care if you disprove of us, I am not giving Logan up now that I have him."

"Kendall, sweetie I would never make you. I am surprised it took you two this long." Kendall and Logan both stood there with a shocked look on their faces. "Now I am not going to yell at you: two. You two are old enough to do what I know you're going to do and I can't stop you. I just hope that you will be careful and Logan just make sure he can walk tomorrow. You four have to be at the studio for 8:30 in the morning," Mama Knight said as she walked over to the boys and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. She started to walk into the hall when Kendall yelled out.

"Hey, why do you assume I will be….?" Kendall wasn't able to finish. Mama Knight turned to her son and smiled. Logan stood there trying not to laugh.

"Sweetie.." Was all she said before she turned back around walked into her bedroom, and shut the door. Kendall turned back to Logan who was smiling wide.

"Well…." Logan said before he pushed Kendall back on the table. Logan pulled Kendall shirt off him and threw it somewhere in the room and started Kissing down his stomach. Logan stopped at his navel and ran his tongue in it causing Kendall to let out a moan. Logan couldn't help but smile. He knew that one of Kendall deep fantasy was to have sex on the table and Logan was going to make sure it happened. Logan licked Kendall navel one more time before working on his pants. In one quick movement Kendall pants and boxers were gone. "Now should I go easy on you or hard?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Fuck babe you know what I want." Kendall said with lust-coved eyes.

"Ok then you get to explain to Gustavo why you are in pain tomorrow," Logan said with a smirk before he crashed his lips onto Kendall's.

* * *

The next morning Mama Knight was up early she knew what had happen. She knew about Kendall's little thing about sex on a table. She just hopped that the boys didn't leave a mess. She walked into the dining room to see that everyone was fine. No, clothes on the ground, nothing broken everything the way it was when she left Kendall and Logan alone last night.

"Thank God." She said as he walked into the kitchen to make her some coffee and to started the boys breakfast. The closer she got to the bathroom door she could hear the shower running and then the noise.

"Right here.. Ohh, Fuck Logan.." She head her son yell out. she couldn't help but smile. She was happy that those two had finally gotten together but she would have to talk to them about the noise. Not waiting to hear that anymore she went back into her room until she heard the bathroom door open, she came back out when she saw Logan walking out wearing just a towel. He stopped and smiled at her.

"You didn't hear all of that did you?" He asked with an embarrassing look on his face.

"Not all of it. We do need to talk about this thou." Logan shook his head in understanding. He was getting ready to say something else when Kendall opened the door and slowly started walking out. Mama Knight noticed that he was in pain.

"This is what happens when you have sex on a hard table. I told you."

"Logan pushed me onto it and didn't give me a second to say no." Kendall said earning a look from Logan and his mother.

"Baby we all know about your little…" Logan was cut off again when Carlos and James came walking into the kitchen. Sleep still in their eyes.

"Can you guys shut up! Between the moaning a grunts last night Carlos and I didn't get any sleep." James said as he went too sit down on the table and then jumped up. "It is on me?" James yelled turning around to Carlos. Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"There isn't anything on the table! I swallowed!" Kendall yelled. At Kendall words, Logan opened the oven and started to stick his head in. Mama Knight saw him and couldn't help but laugh at this. She had come accustom to this kind of talk taking care of four boys.

"Yea, Ken we know you love to swallow and take it up the…" James was cut off by a voice that came from down the hall.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE, TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUT SLEEP HERE." Everyone turned and saw Katie and she wasn't looking to happy. She walked in the dining room and stopped right in front of everyone. "Look next time you and Logan get in the damn mood go in the bedroom! The walls are thicker. You had sex on the table like you always wanted to so it done! Have Logan fuck you somewhere else now." Katie yelled as she pushed passed everyone as she walked into the bathroom. Logan looked to Kendall who only smiled. Mama Knight shook her head. Carlos and James just started laughing.

"So, how was it the table sex?" Carlos asked.


End file.
